Bruce Wayne/Earth-One
Batman is a comic book superhero and the eponymous masked hero featured in the Batman family of titles published by DC Comics. He is the creation of writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane and made his debut in the pages of ''Detective Comics'' #27 in May, 1939. As Batman stories continued to evolve, DC began separating their continuities to reflect different styles of storytelling. Most of the appearances of Batman that took place from the mid-1950s through the mid-1980s are considered the "Silver Age", with a large measure of these tales being retroactively attributed to the continuity known as Earth-One. Most of these early 1950s appearances still held to the more flashy, comedic style of comic telling that had become a staple of the character for the previous two decades. By 1964 however, DC's executive editor Carmine Infantino assigned editor Julius Schwartz the task of revamping the Batman's look to make him more marketable to modern readers. The "new look" debuted in issue #327 of Detective Comics, which the Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe establishes as the first canonical appearance of the Silver Age Batman. Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe 2 This particular iteration of the character was removed from continuity following the events of the 1985-1986 comic book maxi-series event, ''Crisis on Infinite Earths''. Overview Bruce Wayne was the son of wealthy industrialist Thomas Wayne and socialite wife, Martha Wayne. While still a young boy, the Waynes were leaving a movie theater when they were accosted by a mugger in an ally named Joe Chill. Chill shot the Waynes before young Bruce's eyes, then ran off. He was taken in by his family's butler, Alfred Pennyworth, whereupon he became his legal ward. Bruce swore an oath at his parents' grave that he would avenge their murder by committing himself to fighting crime. Bruce kept his word and devoted every moment of his life towards enhancing himself both physically and mentally. He sought out the best talents in the field so he could learn everything he could about detective work, criminal investigation, science, and psychology. As a young man, Bruce was ready to fulfill his graveside promise, but was lacking a symbol. While contemplating his future in his father's study, a bat crashed through the window. Bruce considered this an omen. Inspired by such a frightful creature, he decided to take on the imagery of a creature of the night, and thus the legend of the Batman began. Bruce and Alfred discovered a massive cavern beneath the Wayne Manor estate, which they converted into a base of operations. This became known as the Batcave and would house all of the tools required in Batman's crime-fighting arsenal, including his Batsuit and his primary means of transportation - a modified enhanced sports car which he dubbed the Batmobile. In the early years of Batman's career, he fought up against a bizarre and ever-evolving assortment of foes, ranging from the Clown Prince of Crime, the Joker, to the alluring burglar known as Catwoman, the baffling wit of the Riddler, the bird-obsessed Penguin, and the hideously disfigured Two-Face, among many others. While attending the circus one evening, Bruce Wayne witnessed the tragic deaths of a family of trapeze artists known as the Flying Grayson's which, like Bruce, left their only son, Dick Grayson, an orphan. Bruce discovered that the Graysons had been murdered by a local crime boss named Anthony Zucco, so he took Dick Grayson in as his ward, and promised that he would train him and help him to bring justice for his parents' death. Dick Grayson became his costumed sidekick, Robin, and worked as the Batman's partner for many years to come. In addition to fighting crime in Gotham City, Batman was also a founding member of the superhero team known as the Justice League of America. He also teamed up with fellow Leaguer, Superman on numerous solo missions. Batman eventually grew disenfranchised with the way the League operated, so he formed his own team called the Outsiders. History Batman and Robin went up against the Joker when they discovered that two impersonators had been filmed failing to stop the Joker robbing a bank. They tracked him down and found that he had been committing robberies disguised as various Vaudeville-era comedians. While fighting up against the Joker's goons, Batman swung down from a tree branch, which broke, so he used it as a club to take them out. The Joker attempted to escape by stealing the Batmobile, but Batman had since equipped his vehicle to shut down if anyone by he should attempt to use it. Detective Comics 341 (July, 1965) Notes * This page combines information relating to both the Earth-One version of Bruce Wayne, and the Silver Age version of Bruce Wayne. There is no clearly defined introductory issue that distinguishes the Silver Age Bruce Wayne from the Golden Age Bruce Wayne. For purposes of this database, we are establishing that ''Detective Comics'' #225 is the first appearance of the Silver Age Batman. This issue also introduces the character of Martian Manhunter, who has always been regarded as a Silver Age Earth-One character. * The first Silver Age appearance of Batman in ''World's Finest Comics'' is in ''World's Finest Comics'' #79, which was released the same month as ''Detective Comics'' #225. * The first Silver Age appearance of Batman in his own title is ''Batman'' #96. This issue was released one month following ''Detective Comics'' #225. See also References Category:Earth-One/Characters